


Kirkwall Correspondance

by JamesPeppersalt



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Free Marches (Dragon Age), Grey Wardens, Letters, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Post-Dragon Age II, Sarcastic Hawke, Warden Carver Hawke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesPeppersalt/pseuds/JamesPeppersalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Inquisition's victory at Adamant, Varric has a lot of letters to write.<br/><em>A lot</em> of letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Correspondance Betwixt Varric Tethras and One Aveline Vallen

**Author's Note:**

> I will only be using ONE of my Hawkes and ONE of my Wardens this time around, to save confusion, as well as one Inquisitor- my main ones: Warden-Commander Lys Mahariel, Garrett Hawke, and Theodora "Teddy" Trevelyan.

( _A letter from Varric to his associate in Kirkwall, one Aveline Vallen-Hendyr neé du Lac. In the margins, it says_ "Leliana, I _know_ you go through all my letters. Stop it" _. This request shall be overlooked._ )

 

To Capt. Aveline ~~Hendyr~~ Vallen

 

How goes it in Kirkwall, big girl? I'm sure you're having a lovely time cleaning up Blondie's mess in Kirkwall. It's pretty shit down here in the Inquisition, and by that, I mean shit's _weird_. Hm. That might might make a good book title.

Anyways, I'm happy to say Hawke made it out of our ordeal with the Wardens in one piece. It was all so very dramatic- while we (and by that, I mean Bull, Dorian, and I) had already made it out, Inquisitor Trevelyan, Hawke, and Stroud were left behind. We were waiting for a bit before Hawke and Trevelyan made it out- without Stroud. She closed the Rift before informing us that Stroud had sacrificed himself to allow Hawke and Trevelyan passage out of the Fade and to atone for what the Wardens had done. The remaining Wardens were upset that their only remaining member who was of important rank (besides the Weisshaupt Wardens and Warden-Commander Mahariel; Leliana's tracking her down as I write), thus Trevelyan conscripted them into the Inquisition. The entire plan was idiotic to begin with. It was good on you to take Carver away when you did. Right now, Hawke's headed up to Weisshaupt in the Anderfels to inform the Wardens their of what transpired. He should be coming back to Kirkwall afterwards. After all this is done, I may very well join you all up there. I could use a trip back home. I could even run for viscount. Wouldn't that be an ordeal.

I hope things are okay with you. How's Sideburns doing? And that kid of yours, Wesley. Can't wait to see the ankle-biter again. From what you've written, your life seems to be going well, all things considered. You've certainly made a life for yourself.

I can't wait to get back to Kirkwall with you to make the city great again: kicking ass and taking names, with Aveline Hendyr. Ugh, Hendyr's such an awful surname. I'm going to keep writing you as Aveline Vallen. (You don't mind if I keep writing about you, right? Right.) (By the way, you look great on the cover of _Swords and Shields_.)

Best of luck.

Varric Tethras

 

* * *

 

 

( _A reply to Varric's previous letter. Written in very serious, official-looking script, on parchment custom-made for the captain of the guard, sealed with the Kirkwall coat of arms. On the back of one page is what looks like a child's drawing, along with a note written in the same serious script:_ "Excuse Wesley, we're trying to teach him not to mess with Mummy's parchment" _._ )

 

Varric,

 

You did _not_ put me on the cover of that horrible serial. You. Did. _Not_. I swear, if I weren't so busy in Kirkwall between the guard and my family, I would personally march down to Skyhold to kick your ass. In fact, I think I might just wait until you get back.

Regardless, that's good news about Hawke. Carver's here in Kirkwall with me. I have him on baby-sitting duty. It's amusing, watching Carver take care of a child. Also, worrisome, as I've put the life of my child in the hands of _Carver_. He's doing well, though. He, Fenris, and Donnic play diamondback every week in the Hawke Estate.

Speaking of Fenris, he's returned from his "vacation". He seems a lot happier having taking out his anger on the Tevinter bastards who've been preying on refugees. By the way, he's _pissed_ at Hawke. I'd warn him if I were you. He keeps mumbling about killing him when he gets back. That might put a damper on things when we welcome Hawke back. He'd best watch himself. Despite all the threats, however, Fenris seems anxious to see Hawke again. He keeps asking me to write letters for him. He tried to sway me with those big, green eyes of his. I get enough of that from Merrill. Although I can resist, I don't know how Hawke can say "no" to him.

 

( _Based on what we've gathered on Fenris and Hawke's relationship, he can't._ )

 

Things here in Kirkwall are the same as always. Apostate mages, blood magic, some noble making a pass for power. We in the guard have been doing our best trying to quell the infighting, but it gets easier by the day. Things are actually starting to improve here (though, anything is an improvement to the beginning of the uprising). You'd best get down here once your business with the Inquisition is finished. I wish you the best of luck. May the Maker watch over you.

 

Best of luck,

Aveline Hendyr. _Hendyr_ , Varric. (Although I don't mind using my previous surname.)

 

( _Inquiries were made among Inquisitor Teddy Trevelyan's advisors to send aid to Kirkwall. It was decided that they would be best left to their own devices._ )


	2. Correspondance Betwixt Varric Tethras and One Grey Warden, Carver Maurevar Hawke

( _A letter from Varric to Carver Hawke, Grey Warden and brother of Garrett Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall. The letter is addressed to the Hawke Estate in Kirkwall, given us a relative idea of where the young Hawke is now residing._ )

 

Dearest Little Carver,

 

I apologize for not writing you first. I hope it makes you do that ridiculous face you make when you're jealous; please write me your exact reaction, or I'll have Merrill do it. She's living with you now, right? I owe Isabela and Garrett a sovereign each. Never thought I'd live to see the day. (Or rather that you would, seeing as you've got- what- twenty-one years to live now?)

Yes, your brother made it out alive. _No_ , I am not telling you whether or not he made an ass out of himself. And _no_ , I will not tell you any embarrassing stories about him while you were gone. (Although if you bribe Fenris, he might. Just saying.)

It should be safe for you to return to the Wardens now, although personally, I wouldn't. They're currently trying to fix their mess. Right now most of them are either here with the Inquisition, out fixing their own mess, ignoring us in Weisshaupt as usual, or Mahariel. Whatever she's doing. I think I'll write her once Leliana's located her.

Before he left, Hawke gave me a letter of his own to send to you. I'll attach it.

 

Try not to ruin everything again

Varric

 

* * *

 

( _Said letter is included in his writings. It is written in a laidback, crisp script. It's sealed with a coat of arms later identified as the Hawke-Amell crest, used by the Champion of Kirkwall and his remaining family._ )

 

To My Darling Brother Carvy-kinz,

 

I bet you're wondering how I got out of this alive. AGAIN. Bet you're almost disappointed, eh? Guess what _I_ had to do. Clean up someone else's mess. Your _Warden friends' mess_.

 

( _Shortly after this letter was preened, we confronted the Champion to remind him calmly yet firmly that all anyone of import has done for the past four years is clean up his mess._ )

 

It doesn't matter _now_ , I suppose. But I'll have you know I'm headed to Weisshaupt. You'll probably be heading there yourself, soon, since Wardens give up their families and such. (THANKS FOR THAT.) But regardless... before you go back, I'd like to see you again. In Kirkwall. As infuriating as you are, I miss you, little brother. And while you claim to have spent your whole life trying to get out of my "big fat shadow", I think you, just like everyone else, forget: I'm just a person. Yes, I'm Champion of Kirkwall, yes I'm a powerful apostate, yes I'm heir to the Amell family, and, yes, I inherited all the masculine good looks in the family, but behind that, I'm still me. I'm still Garrett, your brother. I wish you'd see me as that.

 

( _There is a small wet stain on the parchment that is DEFINITELY NOT ONE OF THE NIGHTINGALE'S TEARS._ )

 

Now, don't go bawling. You're amazing, little brother, you've always been. You never needed to step out of my shadow.

You just needed to realize you weren't walking behind me, but beside me.

Don't let this go to your already fat head, Carver. You're still a twat, and I'm still going to throw all of your smallclothes into the canals while you sleep the next time you drink my spirits. (Those are a gift from Aveline, prick.)

I'll se you in Kirkwall, brother.

And I'll stand there at your side.

 

Spite and Hatred,

Garrett

 

(P.S. Since I'll be leaving for Weisshaupt, you won't be able to write me back. Serves you right, twat) 

 

* * *

 

( _A reply to Varric's letter, also sealed with the Hawke-Amell crest. The script is scrawled thickly but carelessly._ )

 

Varric,

 

First of all, tell my brother I spite and hate him, too. I spite and hate him with all my heart. Ass.

Second. I do _not_ make that "face" when I'm nervous.

 

( _We believe otherwise._ )

 

Quit acting like I do. You're giving Merrill... ideas. She keeps trying to embarrass me. I think she's going to try and get everyone else in on it. I'm scared. Pray for my life.

I'm reluctant to rejoin the Wardens after Adamant. (Merrill says they were trying to use blood magic to help our- my- people, but... I don't know. I really don't.) Anders escaped, didn't he? Mahariel escaped, though she still serves. Perhaps I could do such a thing- serve the Wardens from afar. Be there for my family.

I'll be praying for the Inquisition to succeed, Varric.

Tell Lady Inquisitor Theodora she best not let us down.

 

In war, victory.

In peace, vigilance.

In death, sacrifice.

Carver


	3. Correspondance Betwixt Varric Tethras and One Merrill Alerion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merrill is definitely my least favorite of all the DA2 companions (which is my favorite batch of companions besides maybe Awakening), but I can't hate her. She did all of this for me (Mahariel).

( _A letter from Varric Tethras to his associate Merrill Alerion, a famous apostate in the Mage Rebellion and known Dalish pariah. Our intel notes that while she is originally from the Alerion Clan, she  grew up in the Sabrae Clan alongside Lys Mahariel, the Hero of Fereldan. During their travels together, Mahariel informed the Nightingale that Merrill was a quiet, sweet girl, who had few friends aside from Mahariel herself and Tamlen, Mahariel's childhood sweetheart. Other sources indicate that Merrill's loneliness turned to insanity, and that she is dangerously reckless; even the Champion of Kirkwall acknowledged that she tended to drag others down with her bad choices. However, both parties as well as Varric ask that she be protected. We will be sure to monitor her._ )

 

Daisy,

 

I'm sure you've heard everything about what happened at Adamant from the others, so I'll skip that and keep this brief.

How's life at the Hawke Estate? I hear complaints that you're the new Sandal from Orana. (She requests that you please stop swinging on the chandeliers, by the way.) Also, I cannot _believe_ you're with Junior now! The stories that will spring from this development. You must give me all the details. Especially any embarrassing ones about Carver. (I _need_ this, Daisy. Junior's reluctance to share is _killing_ me.)

Oh, you'll never guess what I found. Two things. One: a guy more obsessed with saving the elves than you. Name's Solas. All regal and uptight, likes sweaters, bald. Looks like an egg. Doesn't much like the Dalish, though. Ah well. Not even Chuckles could dislike you, Daisy.

Two: Eluvians.

You heard me right.

A Chasind sorceress named Morrigan found a working one. And not just one: she found a place called "The Crossroads", the in-between of all of the eluvians. Whatever the shit that means. Maybe you could be friends. (She's a bit of a hard-ass, but I'm sure you could be friends with just about anybody.)

Once this Inquisition business is all over, I'll make sure to fill you in on all this elfy stuff. Here's to hoping I live that long.

Oh, and I know you're sick of me ending letters this way, but be careful.

 

Keep safe

Varric

 

* * *

 

 

( _A reply to Varric's previous letter, from Merrill. It's written in a airy, light script. There are many nonsensical doodles in the margins, as well as some slightly concerning splatters that look suspiciously like bloodstains. It is hoped that these are actually jam stains._ )

 

Dearest Varric,

 

~~We really~~

~~I just~~

~~How are~~

I miss you so much!! Well, we all do, but me especially! You need to visit more often. Everyone would really appreciate it!!

Oh, the news about the eluvians is just lovely! I'll have to see it for myself one day. I can't wait!! Maybe we could work together? Me, her, and this Solas fellow! Ooh, I like his name. Did you know it means "pride" in elvhen? I should like to meet him! He sounds impressive. Like... an elvhen god, ridiculous as it may sound.

I'm rambling again. Sorry.

Just...

I'm happy that Hawke is safe. You, too. I miss you two. Though I love Carver, living here is... tricky. Especially with Fenris. We're getting along much better now, though! I'm teaching him about old elvhen traditions and... things. Like how to read elvhen, though reading Common is still difficult for him. I have fun with Orana, too! Though she does sometimes scold me for making a mess and causing trouble... but I'm getting better about it, I swear! (And just so you know, I did  _not_ cause the small fire in the library. Honest.) (Though a copy of  _Hard in Hightown_ didn't make it. May it rest in peace.) (Fenris and I were reading it the other day, but he turned red and put it down. I wonder why?)

 ~~Well, I think that's all~~ Oh! I forgot to mention something about Morrigan! I don't know if you know this already, but I'm fairly certain she traveled with my friend Mahariel for a time. Actually, I think Mahariel said that Morrigan was one of her closest friends. Also, something about Morrigan being the mother of her lover's child?? I don't really know, I haven't actually talked to Mahariel in person in over ten years and the last time she sent a letter was years ago.

Oh well! That's all. Bye, Varric! Stay safe! Make sure that Hawke makes it back to us alive!

 

Love, from

Merrill Alerion

(Malcolm the Dog sends his love too! He misses Garrett.)


End file.
